


Solo Triplets x Reader

by commanderbensolo



Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Implied Smut, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Solo Triplets x Reader, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren, Triplet Matt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, headcanons, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo
Summary: A place for all things Solo Triplets, whether it be one-shots, fics or headcanons.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Series: Oneshot and Headcanon Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719733
Kudos: 18





	1. SFW Headcanons- Triplet Kylo: College AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anything requested, then just send me an ask on Tumblr  
> [here](https://commanderbensolo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

**A= Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

I think Kylo would be the type of guy who seems really cold on the outside by in reality just wants a hug and to be loved. So I think he wouldn't show that much affection at first but as he comes to know you the affection would be turned up to MAX. 

Kylo would show affection by always holding your hand and little kisses like all the time. It doesn't matter whether it's in public or somewhere private or even having dinner with his parents and his brothers, he wants to show the world how much you mean to him and he doesn't give a damn about what people say. 

**B= Best Friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

Kylo as a best friend would definitely be the sensible one, but that doesn't mean he's a doormat. If this guy wants to party and drink, then he will. He just doesn't do it often because he prefers to be the sober one out of the two of you who's not about to pass out on the floor of a frat house after all one of you needs to get the other home. 

The friendship would start in the freshman year of college when you both turn up at a bio class a couple of minutes early. For all his dark and brooding looks, you quickly find out that this guy is incredibly smart and funny, and so you trade numbers before class starts in case any of you need help with the homework or notes. He ends up texting you that night, and you have a conversation into the early hours of the morning and arrange to meet for coffee the next day to go over notes and just talk, and thus a great friendship was born. 

**C= Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Kylo _loves_ to cuddle, but will never openly ask for it. He'll just sort of sit there on the end of your bed watching tv in your dorm while you're cramming for a test and just look at you expecting you to telepathically get the hint. Apparently, you do as you come over and wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him back so you're both just cuddling while the tv blares in the background as you plant a soft kiss on his cheek as you both drift off to sleep. 

Because he's more confident now in asking for what he wants (despite looking like a dominant, demanding guy) if he's awake and on the couch or something he'll just randomly put an arm around your shoulders and bring you into his side and kiss the top of your head as you snuggle into him. If you're both sleeping then unconsciously in his sleep he'll turn over to face you (if he's not already doing so) and put an arm over your waist and pull you into him. He loves to cuddle with you honestly. 

**D= Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How good are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

I think Kylo initially would be scared of commitment because he knows he can come across as one of the rougher out of the triplets, and so he doesn't want to build his hopes up only for someone to leave him because he got too 'intense'. So when you show him that you're not going to go anywhere and that he can't scare you off, he becomes the most domestic guy around. He'd be perfectly content to settle down with you for the rest of his life if that's what you wanted of course. 

Listen, Leia raised her sons well and gave them chores to do every single weekend in the house. Sometimes it was cleaning out rooms, other times it was helping Han in the garage and other times it was cooking dinner or lunch. Either way, all boys have some sort of culinary and household practise. However Kylo found that he actually really enjoyed cooking (as well as baking, which came as a bit of a surprise), so he decided to further his skills and take it up in his spare time. He even attended an extra online class during the summer before college to be able to compete in a baking and cooking competition, and he won first place. 

**E= Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

I think Kylo would be the sweetest about it because he's been heartbroken before from ex-girlfriends who have just sort of picked up their bags and left so to speak, so he'd know how it feels to be left hanging thinking you did something wrong. He'd probably sit you down and explain to you why it was happening in the most genuine way he could, and then offer to still be friends, even if you guys aren't in a relationship anymore. 

**F= Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

I mentioned this before, but I think Kylo would feel fine about commitment after knowing and being reassured that you aren't going anywhere. He wouldn't want to get married too quick, like 6 months after dating, but he also wouldn't wait years upon years to ask. He'd probably pop the question 2-3 years after you starting officially dating. 

**G= Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Kylo doesn't look like the most gentle person around, and let's face it, he's not. He's probably the most intense out of the three brothers and definitely has the worse anger streak. However, he tries to make up for his physicality with his emotions. He's been working on opening up to people emotionally for a lot of his life, and you coming into his life has definitely helped that process along to a better place. He's much more willing to talk about things now instead of immediately putting up a mental wall, and his brothers and parents have definitely noticed that positive change. 

**H= Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Kylo's hugs are more likely to turn into 1-2 hour cuddling sessions with a few kisses placed here and there, but he definitely loves hugs. He does it all the time, especially if you're alone together. His hugs are like being enveloped by a big, warm space heater but instead, the space heater is your boyfriend and he's extremely handsome. 

**I= I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

I mentioned this up above, but in the past he was afraid he might come on as too intense, and that also meant emotionally. He was absolutely scared shitless about saying 'I love you' to his partner, and it would eventually get to a point where he would blurt it out randomly because of said nerves, and usually, those feelings were not reciprocated, leaving a very broken Kylo. So, you understood why he didn't say it quickly, and you didn't try to push him. 

In fact, it was actually you who said the L-word first. You were both lying on the floor in your dorm room on your laptops studying for finals, and you just looked at him and he looked adorable with his glasses on and hair messy from him running his fingers through it. He caught you staring and asked you what you were staring at, and you just said calmly "The man I love." His reaction was priceless, as you swore his eyebrows nearly made a home in his hair as they shot up at the speed of light and his glasses fell to the end of his nose. "Can you repeat that?" He had asked you, and so you said the three words he had been desperately waiting to hear from your lips. 

"I love you." 

**J= Jealously (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they're jealous?)**

Kylo doesn't get jealous very often because he trusts you and trusts that you won't cheat on him, but when some creep at the college bar just won't stop hitting on you even though you're sending out clear signals and he's _right there_ , he'll just put an arm around your shoulders and kiss you fully on the mouth. You both blush from it, you mainly because you like this side of Kylo and Kylo because he's never had the guts to do that before, but it makes the guy leave, so it's all okay. You say thank you afterwards with another kiss to his lips, making his already bright-pink blush go ruby-red and spread to the tips of his ears, but not before a big, toothy smile threatens to split his cheeks. 

**K= Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Kylo's kisses have a scale of sorts. If he's all chilled out and relaxing then his kisses are soft and sweet, but if he's had a bad day he'll come over to your dorm or invite you over to his, and when you get there just kiss you like it's the last thing he's going to do. While you love this side of him, you hate to see him hurting or in pain, so eventually, you'll sit him down and ask him what's wrong. If he doesn't tell you right away, you always make sure to tell him that you're here for him if he needs to talk, and to take his mind off whatever's bothering him you suggest putting on Netflix and just binging a show whilst eating a load of junk food and soda and ordering a pizza. 

Kylo likes to kiss you on the nose, forehead, cheeks, lips, top of your head and neck, just below the shell of your ear. 

Kylo likes to be kissed on his lips and forehead as well as the top of his head and the shell of his ear. He doesn't mind being kissed on the neck, but he definitely prefers it when you both lose yourselves in a passionate makeout. 

**L= Little Ones (How are they around children?)**

Kylo, in all honestly, is great around children. His deep voice and laugh make babies calm and soothed for some reason, and they always seem to fall asleep with no fuss once they're placed in his arms. He doesn't know why it happens, but he doesn't complain about it. He feels all warm and fuzzy around children, and contemplates from time to time what it would be like to have children of his own someday. 

**M= Mornings (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Kylo is very much a morning person, usually going out for runs in the morning at about 6am when there's very little people about to bother him. He doesn't mind hustle and bustle of everyday life, he just likes to have his alone time from time to time, it makes him feel more grounded and conscious. When he gets back you're usually up and about on a weekday, either preparing for classes that start early or reviewing notes for a midterm, final or assignment. Most of the time he'll grab something for breakfast on the way back from a little bakery he knows out of the way, or sometimes he'll come home and find you cooking breakfast, which is always a nice surprise. 

**N= Nights (How are nights spent with them?)**

Kylo tends to get sleepy once it hits 10pm, usually from the stress of college and just everyday life, though sometimes he will have to pull all-nighters if the professor has been a dick and left them a couple of days to do a 10-page paper. However, most nights with Kylo are spent with either him chilling in your dorm room or you chilling in his, or sometimes in the library or community study room on campus since most of the classes you have are with each other. Most nights are low-key though unless they're date nights, which tend to happen around once a month on average. 

**O= Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Kylo isn't the most open person (that's just his nature, and he's certainly working on it) but I think if he finds a person he just clicks with and is comfortable with them to the point where he feels that they won't judge them that he'll reveal a lot of things very quickly. Some things may take time, like stuff about his family that isn't common knowledge (like the fact that he has 2 other brothers and he's a triplet) or stuff about past relationships, but he likes to be honest in relationships and has a very high opinion about healthy communication. 

**P= Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Kylo isn't easy to anger, he just tends to get frustrated and then blow up very quickly from there. It can take a lot to get him frustrated on a good day, and you can usually calm him down, but on a bad day he just gets really annoyed and decides he's had enough. However, he never takes it out on you, because he knows he couldn't bear it if something happened to you and he was the cause of it.

**Q = Quizzes** **(How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

Kylo remembers fairly everything that you tell him, but sometimes little details will slip through the gaps of his memory, usually when he's tired or frustrated. 

**R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

His favourite moment of your relationship was when you guys told each other you loved each other for the first time. He knows it sounds cheesy and like it should be in an 80s romance movie, but that's definitely his favourite one. Simply because of how confident you were when you confessed your feelings and he didn't feel half as nervous as he did as with his other exes, which confirmed that what he was feeling for you was definitely love and not just infatuation.

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Kylo's protective in a sense that he doesn't want to see you get hurt. He knows you can hold your own, and he respects that, but if it looks like someone is going to hurt you, either physically or emotionally, then he will step in and tell them to back off. You also do the same to him, and he once confessed to you that he actually found it really sweet and sexy when you protected him. 

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

This boy would put in 1000% when it comes to dates, anniversaries and gifts. I mean he would be up at 1 am with 5 million tabs open (all of them for a different website) scouring the internet for new things to try for date night or anniversaries and new things to get you as gifts, even when it's not a special occasion. He likes to buy you gifts, not as a way to buy your love but as another way of showing his affection and appreciation for you. 

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

Although you love everything about him, you always chastise him about not opening the bathroom window after having a shower. You've had this argument a hundred times before, and you always end up conceding, but that doesn't mean you won't keep trying. 

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

He's not overly vain, but he's definitely not a slob either. He likes to make his appearance and himself presentable, and basically just takes pride in how he looks because it puts on a good image but also makes him feel good. The only times he'll really worry is special occasions like date night and anniversaries, but you both are basically in the same boat then so it doesn't matter. 

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Kylo feels like you fill a hole in his heart that's been empty for too long, however, he can survive not being around you for periods of time. If you've got to go to another state to catch up with friends and for some reason he can't attend then he's fine with using social media and FaceTime and calling to see you and connect with you, but that doesn't mean that he won't shower you with affection when you get home. 

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

He loves your smile. It's just something about the way it meets you eyes and creates little dimples that makes his heart doing a tap-dance that's not even choreographed. 

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Sometimes he kinda hates you can always leave things till the last minute, especially if you have a massive workload, but instead of moaning at you about he helps you with your time management skills and become more organised. 

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)**

This boy sleeps like a flippin' rock. Like once he falls asleep you cannot wake him up unless you poke him in his arm or something.


	2. SFW Headcanons- Triplet Ben: College AU

**A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

Ben is one of the more outgoing triplets, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's going to frat and college parties every weekend and getting laid. No, Ben actually doesn't like the idea of sleeping with a bunch people one after the other. So, he's a very affectionate person. He likes the physical aspect of relationships too, but he also loves the part of a relationship where he can spoil his girl. Many girls have tried to come onto him at parties, but he's nearly always turned them down because he's more of an 'I wanna settle down' kinda guy, and those girls just weren't into that, which was pretty stupid on their part since you dug that part of him right from the start. 

Ben shows affection in every way he can. He's definitely good with his words, so he'll always tell you that way, but sometimes if you're both in class or somewhere where you guys have to be quiet then he'll take your hand and tap you three times with his thumb. He randomly started doing it once under the table at a dinner with his family, and when you asked him what it meant he just said: "I love you and I just wanted you to know that, but we had to be quiet soooo." Ever since then, it's sort of an unspoken agreement between you two where if you ever need to tell each other you love each other without speaking you'll grab each other's hand and tap it three times with your thumbs. 

**B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

Ben as a best friend is crazy honestly. Like he's down to do whatever, no matter what plans he has or what he's planning on doing. You just got broken up with and you don't want him to kick the guy's ass? He'll be over there from the other side of campus in 5 minutes with 3 pints of ice cream and a couple of bottles of soda, saying that he already ordered a pizza to get delivered. You decide you wanna go to a frat party? He's driving you there and then you're both definitely dancing. Can't motivate yourself to study for finals even though you really want that degree? He will perform a whole fucking speech about it and then make you work under his supervision. Ben as a best friend is great.

You actually met Ben through his brothers. You already knew Kylo and Matt from a couple of classes in college, so when you had come over to their dorm for a study session for a midterm you had actually found out there was another Solo triplet, Ben Solo. You two immediately got along great, having the same level of sarcastic and dry humour and therefore being able to understand each other extremely well. You two exchanged numbers and set a time to meet up for coffee the next day. You began dating 6 months later, so the coffee 'date' must have gone pretty well. 

**C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Ben fucking loves to cuddle, like he wants to do it all the time, no matter where you are. He cuddles in a way that makes you feel safe and warm, with his arm usually wrapped your shoulders or waist from behind and snuggling his face into your neck. 

**D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Ben was actually one of the first triplets to get a steady girlfriend. Kylo had been in a few relationships before, but they never lasted long, and Matt was always too focused on his work to actually look for one, or so he said. So when he came home saying he had a girlfriend, no one was really surprised, seeing the history. 

Ben really wants to settle down, ever since he was a kid he'd had a dream of finding the perfect woman and settling down and having a family of his own, but when he got to college and no one really interested him he started to think that was just a fantasy until he met you. 

Ben can cook and clean relatively well. He's not as refined as Kylo, preferring to spend his time invested in more physical things such as going for a run and to the gym, but he can make a meal that's edible. 

**E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

Ben would just tell the person outright that it isn't working. He doesn't mean to be blunt, it's just how he is, and he hates to keep things from his partner, especially something on a scale like this. 

**F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Ben is down for commitment honestly. He's not thinking wedding bells straight away, but after about a year it starts to crop up more and more in his mind. He proposes to you after about 1-2 years of dating. 

**G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Ben's sort of the middle point between his brothers. He's not as gentle emotionally as Matt, and he's not as strong as Kylo, but he's got a fair score in both of them so he's pretty balanced out. He can still throw a mean punch and say some cold words though, especially when angry.

**H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Again, Ben adores hugs. Any excuse to be near you is enough for him. Whether you're about to go to class, or meet his parents, or go grab some groceries, he'll give you a quick hug and kiss before you leave. 

**I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)**

He says the L-word about 6 months into the relationship, and you immediately reciprocate the feelings. 

**J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

Ben can get jealous quite easily, but that's only because he knows how gorgeous you are and he's terrified you're gonna leave him. Once you assure him you're not going anywhere, he becomes extremely laidback. However, if there's a creep at the bar or in a class somewhere, he will amp up the PDA to the max in order to warn them off. If that doesn't work, then you kinda feel sorry for the guy, especially since he'll most likely be on the receiving end of Ben's fists. 

**K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

Ben's kisses are passionate all the time. Sometimes they're slow, sometimes they're rough and fast, but they're always passionate, no matter where you are. 

Ben likes to kiss you on the lips, on the neck and on the forehead. 

He likes to be kissed on the lips, on his collarbone and his chest. 

**L = Little ones (How are they around children?)**

Ben's great around children, and he's actually spent a great deal of time thinking about what it would be like to have kids of his own. He just seems to know instinctually how to interact with them, and you can bet you're college tuition that Leia's counting on him to be the first one to give her grandkids. 

**M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)**

Ben is NOT a morning person until at least 8 am. So if the professor has scheduled a class for 8-9 am, you can bet your ass that he's definitely thinking about calling in sick. It's not that he doesn't like mornings, it's just that he hates the feeling of hustle and bustle when he hasn't woken up yet. Mornings are usually spent cuddling, eating breakfast and then watching Netflix and doing homework at the same together if neither of you has an early class. 

**N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)**

He hates mornings, but he loves night-time. This boy is a real night-owl, he's probably the embodiment of the phrase. It'll get to midnight and he'll still be writing a paper, but it's one of the best damn papers he's ever written because he gets all his motivation and good ideas at night, so if he's doing a project or something he's probably not falling asleep until at least 2 am. The latest he's ever stayed up was when he pulled an all-nighter to do a research project because of the fact that he genuinely couldn't sleep until he finished the assignment. It was worth it though, as he got a 98 and an A, so he was pretty proud of yourself. 

Since you're the same, you both will stay up until the early hours of the morning getting an assignment done. There have definitely been times where Kylo and Matt have come to pick you two up for something (or to see if you're still alive, sometimes you become so engrossed in your work you both don't answer your phones) and will find you both passed out on the couch surrounded by papers, pens, notebooks, folders and your laptops. One time, there was a whiteboard in the dorm room. Kylo and Matt are still unsure why, they've just learned not to ask you both anymore. 

**O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Despite being so affectionate, Ben can be a very guarded person if he feels uncomfortable or anxious in a situation. It took a while for you to break down his walls in all to know the 'real him', but it was definitely rewarding. Now you love him more than ever. 

**P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)**

Again, he's like the middle point between his brothers, though there have been times where he's gone straight for a guy even before Kylo can get the first hit in. He prefers to fight with his words over physical violence though. 

**Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

Ben is an extremely intelligent guy, who remembers practically everything, which can come in very useful sometimes. You got sick and you need something to make it better? He'll run to the store and grab you some of your favourite brand and flavour of soup which you told him about 6 months ago. Someone had a go at you for something? He will remember that for ages until he can see the person. Anniversary? He's had something planned for weeks because he remembered it was coming up. 

**R = Remember (What is their favourite moment in your relationship?)**

His favourite moment in your relationship was definitely when you first met. It wasn't really a moment in your relationship, but it's definitely what started it and it's his favourite memory of you. Just the memory of you there on the couch when you, Kylo and Matt were studying is seared into his brain, how cute you looked with your hair in a messy bun and typing frantically on your laptop, completely laser-focused. 

**S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Ben's extremely protective of you, only because he cares so much about you. You've told him multiple times that you can hold your own, but if something looks like it's gonna end up with someone hurt, he'll notice and step in for you, which you're grateful for. 

**T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

This is basically the same for all the triplets, but this boy puts SO MUCH EFFORT into everything that he does, and even more if it concerns you. Date reservations are made 2-3 weeks in advance (the same with anniversaries) and gifts are ordered and put away 1-2 months before the occasion even arises. 

**U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

You hate how he can eat a whole fridge after a workout. It's literally got to a point where you will buy double or triple of certain food and drink items just for him to eat, just so your cupboards and fridge won't become bare.

**V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Ben's a meticulous guy, he likes to look his best. Some people may label that as 'vain' but he just sees it as wanting to put on a good front and look his best, and there's nothing wrong about that. You're certainly not complaining anyway, whether he's in a t-shirt and jeans or a full-blown tuxedo. This man always manages to look good. 

**W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Yes, especially if you'd gone away for a while for either class or across states. It wouldn't get to the point where he's depressed and can't do anything without you, but there would definitely be a drop in his mood while he waits for you to come back home. 

**X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)**

Ben actually took an acting class at the start of the semester in college and graduated at the top of his class at the end of the semester. He's also an incredible singer, and wouldn't mind doing some Broadway shows if college doesn't work out. 

**Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

Ben has a pet peeve for breadcrumbs. Like, he hates the fact that they can get everywhere, especially in bed, so he always makes a point of not eating in bed and eating either on the couch or in the kitchen. He doesn't know why, it just pisses him off. 

**Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)**

Ben is quite a light sleeper, to be honest. If you roll over in your sleep and nudge him or something then he'll most likely wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come give me a request or something on Tumblr](https://commanderbensolo.tumblr.com/)


	3. SFW Headcanons- Triplet Matt: College AU

**A = Affection** **(How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)**

Matt is honestly the sweetest guy on Earth, and honestly his affection would be to the max all the time. Always hugging, kissing, and cuddling. He just likes to be close to you and show his appreciation for you in that way. Even when you first starting dated, he was very big on affection, which was a nice change to previous relationships which had started out slow.

**B = Best friend** **(What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)**

Yours and Matt’s friendship started in a math class that you were taking as part of an extra credit course in college. You had all been assigned ‘buddies’ as the professor called it, which was basically just the person you were sat next to. Matty was nervous to talk to you at first, because he thought you were incredibly pretty, and also extremely intelligent once you started answering questions in class, but once you guys started talking all his nervousness melted away and you became fast friends. Matt is one of those best friends who you can always rely on to be there for you, either physically or emotionally, and that’s eventually what led to your relationship starting.

**C = Cuddles** **(Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)**

Matt loves to cuddle, but he especially loves it when you’re both lying down on the couch just watching tv. He likes to fall asleep with his arm round you, it makes him feel safe and loved.

**D = Domestic** **(Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)**

Matt would love to settle down, but only if it was with the right person. He worries a lot about how people perceive him, and he’s been bullied by a couple of assholes in high school before he had his growth spurt, so when he’s in a relationship he worries a lot about small things. However, when he started dating you, he didn’t worry half as much as he did previously, and that made him think that he had finally found ‘the one’.

Matt loves to cook, but his speciality is baking. You wouldn’t expect it, but he can make a mean tiramisu.

**E = Ending** **(If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)**

He would be very nervous before breaking up with his partner, simply because he doesn’t want to cause them pain. He’d probably pick you up to go out, but then talk to you in the car before you went anywhere so you still had the option to stay at home if you didn’t feel like going out with him as friends. He’s very considerate of his s/o’s feelings.

**F = Fiance(e)** **(How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)**

Like I said before, Matty is fine with commitment, but it has to be the right person. He wouldn’t be able to settle down just for the sake of it. He would want to get married about 1-2 ½ years after dating.

**G = Gentle** **(How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)**

Matt is definitely the gentlest out of the triplets. That’s what makes him so awkward around people due to the fact that he’s shredded and absolutely huge, so people tend to view him as intense when in reality he’s one of the cutest, most awkward people alive. He’s very in touch with his emotions, and always listens to people when they have problems.

**H = Hugs** **(Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)**

Matt fucking LOVES hugging you. It happens all the time. And you certainly don’t complain when a giant wall of warmth just decides to hug you from behind.

**I = I love you** **(How fast do they say the L-word?)**

Matty was such a nervous bby when it came to saying how he felt. He desperately wanted to say it to you, but he didn’t want to come across as too intense or seem like he was moving too fast. So he actually said it when you both had ordered takeout and were just lying on the couch with your head on his chest. He leaned down to kiss your head and whispered “I love you” afterwards. Smiling into his chest, you lift your head up to place a peck on his lips, and to return the sentiment.

**J = Jealousy** **(How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)**

Matt doesn’t get jealous, he gets insecure. He knows that he’s not Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome like his brothers and there have definitely been some idiots who have impacted his self-esteem and how he feels about himself. So when a guy starts hitting on you when you’re out or on campus, he just sort of shrinks into himself. However, when he notices that the guy is on the floor clutching his crotch in pain, he looks at you with wide eyes, and just gives you a passionate kiss. He doesn’t understand how he got so lucky.

**K = Kisses** **(What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)**

,Matt’s kisses are sweet and soft all the time. He believes you deserve to be worshipped, and he will stop at nothing in order to ensure that happens. He likes to kiss you on your lips, forehead, neck and stomach, and he likes it when you kiss him heatedly on the lips or place soft, little kisses along his neck and collarbone.

**L = Little ones** **(How are they around children?)**

Matt is wonderful around children. He loves them so much, and before he decided on a sort of technology-based career, he considered become a middle school teacher.

**M = Morning** **(How are mornings spent with them?)**

Most mornings with Matt are spent in class, since for the classes you’re in the professor likes to set early lectures at either 8 or 9 am, but on the days where you have no classes you both will just lie there in bed together and cuddle, enjoying the warmth and the day before it’s even started.

**N = Night** **(How are nights spent with them?)**

Matt gets tired at around 10pm, and the same goes for you unless you have a project or assignment due, so you usually tend to get into bed and fall asleep together around 11pm.

**O = Open** **(When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)**

Once he knew he could trust you, he revealed most things to you at once. Things regarding his family or his past took a little longer, but he eventually opened up to you.

**P = Patience** **(How easily angered are they?)**

Matt only becomes angry if someone has lied to him or gone behind his back. He hates the feeling of being betrayed because it makes him feel worthless and like he’s not good enough.

**Q = Quizzes** **(How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)**

He doesn’t remember every detail, but he remembers mostly everything about you that is important.

**R = Remember** **(What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)**

His favourite moment in your relationship was your one year anniversary date. You had both stressed so much over it and how you both looked, but once you saw each other all the worries melted away, and the night was perfect without a hitch.

**S = Security** **(How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)**

Matt prefers to be protected over being protective, but that’s only because he doesn’t like getting into fights. He may look like an intense guy, but in reality he’s a sweetheart who would rather just sort everything out diplomatically. Unless, of course, it involved you. Then you kinda felt sorry for the guy on the receiving end.

**T = Try** **(How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)**

This boy puts so much effort into everything it’s unreal, and one time it actually made you cry from joy.

**U = Ugly** **(What would be some bad habits of theirs?)**

He works too hard. You always tell him this, and that it’s okay to relax, but he doesn’t seem to listen to you.

**V = Vanity** **(How concerned are they with their looks?)**

Matt is probably the triplet who is most concerned about his looks, but that’s only because he’s in a professional environment 90% of the time and so it’s just hardwired into his brain now to wear a suit and tie.

**W = Whole** **(Would they feel incomplete without you?)**

Yes. There would be significant drop in his mood and his brothers would probably become genuinely concerned for him.

**X = Xtra** **(A random headcanon for them.)**

Matt can play piano and violin extremely well, and can also ballroom dance. He took lessons (which his mother forced him into, Han said it was a stupid idea but they did it anyway) from the ages of 8 till he was 17, at which he had to stop in order to focus on senior year in high school and college.

**Y = Yuck** **(What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)**

I don’t think would like a partner who hasn’t got a good work ethic. He’s just too driven as a person.

**Z = Zzz** **(What is a sleep habits of theirs?**

Matt can usually sleep like a rock, but there are some nights where he just can’t sleep because of work or college. Usually on nights like this, you make a cup of hot cocoa for you both and just sit up with him so he can relax until he’s sleepy.


	4. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Tumblr for the prompt list.   
> If you want to send in asks please don't hesitate to on my [Tumblr](https://commanderbensolo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Request: May I please request #3, 11 and 21 from the prompt list for the Solo Triplets??

**(This is a modern AU)**

“Guys where are you going? Seriously?!” You yell after them as they start to walk away from you, your friends ditching you for some party they had just heard about. “ _So much for having friends!”_ You say think to yourself as you fish your phone out of your jacket pocket and type in a number you have memorised. They pick up after the second ring.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?”

“Matt,” you say before your voice breaks a little, which echoes through the phone. 

“Are you busy? I know it’s a Friday night.”

“No, I’m just finishing off the work for our class on Monday, what’s wrong?” He says with concern lacing his voice heavily, and you hear shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah I- Actually no I’m not, I went out with my friends and they heard about a party and I didn’t want to go because they always end badly for me so they ditched me-“

“They _ditched you?!_ ” He says angrily into the phone, and then there is more shuffling as well as a few muffled curses.

“Yeah, so now I’m just sort of stood here and it’s getting kinda cold and I’m kinda scared and I hate to ask you because I don’t want to seem like a burden-“

“You shut the hell up; you would _never_ be a burden to me, or my brothers. Where are you? We’re gonna come and pick you up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course I’m sure, where are you?”

“I’ll send you my location. Thank you, Matt.”

“No problem, sweetheart.”

You see Matt’s car pull up just as it starts to rain heavily, and you run to the car and slide yourself inside, immediately colliding with Kylo as you get into the middle seat, bumping Ben’s knee as you settle in. You smile apologetically at them as you apologise.

“Sorry guys.”

“Its fine don’t worry.”

“Its fine, sweetheart.”

You blush as you hear the nicknames fall from their lips like honey, sweet and silky and oh so smooth. You brush a piece of hair behind your ear before leaning forward to speak to Matt, who was driving.

You tap him on the shoulder and he turns around, smiling at you. You pull yourself forward until your mouth is situated next to his ear so you can whisper to him,

“Thank you, Matty, I really appreciate it.” He blushes a little from what you can see in the low light, and you suddenly feel butterflies erupt in your stomach.

“It’s no problem, princess. We’re always here for you.” He says as he turns on the ignition again and starts to make the drive back home.

“So yeah, they ditched me, how great is that?” They shake their heads at you as you snuggle back into Matt’s arm which is around your shoulder, feeling warm and happy with them.

Since they had left for college 10 years ago, your relationship with the 3 of them had grown weaker until they had flown back into town about a year back for a business opportunity, and had decided to stay here. It was nice having them back, having your best friends around whom you could talk to about anything and everything.

“I have to ask, and I’m gonna look like a douche, but-“

“Nothing is new,” Kylo says as he comes to sit next to you, plunking himself down on the couch with a sigh. Ben just rolls his eyes at Kylo’s comment and continues.

“But did you cry? Because I probably would have, just saying. Being ditched ain’t fun.”

You shake your head at him and laugh lightly, patting the bottom of the couch to motion for him to come over and sit on the floor next to your feet since there wasn’t enough room on the couch for all four of you. He does so, and as he settles down below you, you reply to his comment.

“No I didn’t cry, **the last time I cried was the last time you left me, which was 10 years ago**.” You said as you thumped your head back against the couch with a sigh, just staring at the ceiling as all their heads snapped in your direction.

“Really?” Kylo was the first one to comment on your statement, and you nodded as you continued to stare at the ceiling, suddenly overcome with a deep sense of vulnerability.

“Yeah…” you mumbled as you turned to face him, smiling slightly and sadly before turning to Matt, who was regarding you with a look that conveyed an emotion that you couldn’t quite place.

“Anyway, I should get going, but thank you guys for picking me up and that, you guys are amazing, honestly.” You said as you made your way to get off the couch, only to be stopped by Kylo’s arm.

“Stay here, you can have the guest bedroom if you want, we don’t mind.” You look between all the boys with a hesitant look.

“Are you guys sure? I don’t want to intrude.” You say as you sit back down and lean back into Matt, who slings his arm around your waist and pulls you into his side so your head is resting on his chest, allowing you to hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

“We’re sure Y/N, you’re always welcome here,” Matt says and Ben agrees with the statement with a nod, looking at you from where he was still on the floor.

“Okay, thank you guys, I guess I’ll just go and get ready for bed. Oh, wait,” you say with a frown as you remember something. “I haven’t got anything with me, I’m really sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine, we have a couple spare toothbrushes and facecloths and clothes if you’re okay with that?” Matt says as he stands up with you. You smile and nod at him.

“Yes, that’s amazing Matty, thank you boys. You guys are the best.” You say as you head towards the guest room so you could begin getting ready for bed, once you had been handed a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt by Ben.

Once you had finished getting dressed and had tied your hair up in a ponytail, you heard a knock on your door. “Come in!” you say as you finish tying the hair tie and turn around to look at Matt, who was holding a pile of stuff in his hands with a shy smile.

“Hey, so I got you a washcloth and a toothbrush, as well as a new towel if you needed it. I hope that’s okay?”

“Yeah Matty, thank you so much, you’re an absolute gem, I swear.” You say as you take the items from his hands and begin to walk out the door, leaving a small kiss on his cheek as you walk to the bathroom, missing the ruby blush that immediately appeared on his neck and cheeks.

“Thanks guys, goodnight.” You call out to them as you emerge from the bathroom, tired and ready to faceplant the bed.

“Actually, Y/N, could you come in here a minute?” You heard Kylo’s deep voice say clearly, and the intrigue that was awoken inside of you at the request instantly caused you to be more awake as you padded softly to the living room, where they were all standing.

“Okayyyy, what’s going on?” You say nervously with a laugh, desperately trying to diffuse the tension that had settled upon the room.

“Me and Kylo are gonna head to bed, but Matty here needs to talk to you if that’s alright?” Ben asked whilst he made his way to the kitchen and came back with 4 bottles of water, one which he tossed at you and the others he gave to Matt and Kylo, whilst cracking the lid off of the remaining bottle and chugging around half before looking at you.

You nodded and sat down on the couch, motioning for Matt to sit next to, which he did, shyly. Kylo and Ben made their way to their respective bedrooms, and once their doors shut with a soft click, Matt began what he wanted to say.

“Y/N, I know that this is really sudden, and I get if you don’t feel the same way, but I really like you. No, in fact, **I need you** , I need you in my life because you are one of the few people who actually give me a reason to carry on. I don’t want to lose you, I don’t think I could stand if I lost you. And I understand if this is-“

You cut him off by impulsively bringing your hands to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a rough kiss as you fell backwards on the couch, bringing him with you so that he was laying on top of you to the side. When you both pulled away, you were both panting and Matt’s eyes were wide with surprise at the fact that,

You had just kissed him, on your terms, with no initiation on his side.

“Matty, I feel exactly the same way about you. I am _crazy_ about you, and I’m surprised you haven’t noticed for so long since I’m shit at hiding my emotions. But yeah, I feel the same way. I do have one question though,”

“What is it?” he said, looking up down at you with a concerned look on his face.

“What does… what does this mean for us? Like our friendship, how we act around each other, all that stuff?”

“Oh, yeah right. Well, I just thought that maybe we could carry on as normal, we don’t have to put any labels on it unless you want to, we can just go as slow or as fast as you want, no pressure, okay?”

You nodded your head at him and pulled him in for another kiss, though this one was sweet and soft, and when you both pulled away you were smiling so widely you thought your cheeks were going to split. “ **I don’t want to let you go** , I don’t think I could stand it if you left me, not like everyone else has. All I’ve got are you and my brothers, and technically they can’t leave me.”

Shushing him gently, you placed a finger on his lips and smiled softly at him. “Matty, I’m always gonna be with you, I’m never going to leave you, okay?”

His shoulders relaxed as his face visibly became less stressed, and he smiled down at you widely, pulling you both up and flipping you both so you could cuddle into him whilst laying your head on his chest.

“Okay, thank you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this!   
> Stay safe and well lovelies <3


End file.
